User talk:ThisUserLikesOreo/Archive9
Nope. ThePurplePi (talk) 15:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling :) What about the unused ones? (As some of the unused ones have images of their puzzle pieces). ThePurplePi (talk) 03:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC) How did Maxus Overlord get to be an admin so fast? TheZombiemelon (Talk) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 12:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC) }} Translation: Reading player information. -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 15:05, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 13:18, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Copy and paste from Cavia porcellus's talk page Stalliy (talk) 22:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) It's ok. Thanks a lot. I will definitely have to owe you BIG time. Thanks again! You are #1! Microphone DJ 125 (talk) 09:30, August 22, 2015 (UTC) P.S. too lazy for wordbubble. Yep. Looks great :) ThePurplePi (talk) 04:53, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi, there, want to be friends? Jacobacranmer 14:54, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I think I need to bring cookies next time.. When I view your page now, it just makes me WANT '''some!! So I like most of your rankings for the plants, but two things: 1) Thyme Warp & 2) Why did you give poor Spikeweed a 0/10? At 100 sun, it's great for putting next to Wal-nuts, Sweet Pea, etc to keep on damaging zombies! Some knock back plants help it more. Not to mention it kills barrels & pianos as well. It's plant food is pretty awesome too when you have zombies too close to your plants or if a zombie is about to enter your house *BAM* come on back to the other end of the screen where I put the farthest away Spikeweed! And for Thyme Warp, well it does heal zombies however, it '''doesn't return any cones or buckets if they had them on, so this give you more time to build a aresenal to take them down and more cooldown time while the zombies go back to the drawing board. It can be used very often in conveyor belt levels, and Imitater can double the disaster if it takes too long. 75 sun, while your sunflowers are producing 50 each, or more if it's a mature Sun-shroom or Twin Sunflower! Ok, but I'll listen to you too why you don't like them. And I love Snapdragon too! Especially his Plant Food ability!! Lmao, your dripping sarcasism with Starfruit I hope too. Btw. I wanted to as you a small favor: Would you please give me a heads-up if you plan to edit a good number of Chinese PvZ 2 levels? I can help with any gramatical errors (I saw that in your almanac lol!) and I'm dying to learn how to play that because of all the new interesting plants/zombies, even if I don't speak it. I always like to learn!! Now I have to go find some cookies. Grrr but not a bad thing. Have a goodnight! Or if you see this later, a good morning, afternoon, or evening! Jeydo (talk) 10:03, August 31, 2015 (UTC)